


haunted by the sound of her voice

by georgiehensley



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: "hear her voice in my head / evil is the only real way to win."-"ways to be wicked", cast ofdescendants 2





	haunted by the sound of her voice

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to write a fic like this since the song came out, since that line from carlos has stood out to me every time i listened to it. but my first draft of this was absolutely terrible, so i scrapped it and pushed the idea away. but with the d2 footage we should be getting tonight during the rdma broadcast (and, somehow, listening to "young and menace" by fall out boy - yeah, don't ask), i was inspired to once again try my hand at this, and i think it turned out pretty good. hope you like it.
> 
> (oh, and i know i'm obviously more of a ben/carlos fan, but i wanted this to be a fic that falls more fittingly into canon - therefore, ben/mal is still a thing, and carlos has jay, so, yeah. :) )

_fire. carlos feels is a burning heat licking the surface of his skin before digging in further, seeping into his veins and spreading throughout his whole body. he can’t move, can’t think, can’t breathe, can only focus on the pain, and the words ringing inside of his ears._

_“you’ll never be one of_ them _, carlos,” his mother says in her usual sharp tone – such a contrast against the soft furs she wears on her body. “you’re a de vil, and always will be. you think moving to auradon can change who you are? it’s in your blood. your destiny is to be my little servant forever. oh carlos, my dear carlos…”_

“carlos!”

all too suddenly, carlos’ eyes fall open. his skin still tingles as though it had truly been burning, but he feels no direct heat – besides the warm breath that tickles his face as jay lies above him, strong hands gripping the smaller boy’s wrists, long brown hair falling on either side of carlos’ head, keeping the rest of the bedroom out of his line of sight. though his heart continues to race, carlos finds himself slowly starting to calm down, jay’s chocolate brown eyes staring down into his own creating a comforting image to replace the other, haunting ones that had been edged into his mind.

“are you okay?” jay asks, concern clear on his face. “you were tossing and turning in your sleep, mumbling things about your mother, i–i had to wake you up before you completely lost it.” carlos bites his lip.

“i had a nightmare,” he confesses.

“that’s the fifth one this week,” jay says, letting go of carlos’ wrists and instead sitting on the edge of the bed. carlos sits up as well, sliding over so he can sit right next to the older boy. “there must be something we can do to stop you from having them.”

“mal might have a spell we can use,” carlos suggests. jay sighs.

“magic isn’t always the answer,” he says. carlos nods understandingly. after a moment, jay reaches out towards his roommate, just letting his fingertips brush against the back of carlos’ hand. the white-haired boy lets out a soft gasp at the contact, but still gives jay further permission to touch him as _he_ moves his hand so that it’s gripping jay’s, lacing their fingers together.

“i just want to help you,” jay says. carlos sighs, letting his head rest against jay’s shoulder.

“i know,” he says. “maybe i just need to see my mother again and beat her in a fight, like mal did with hers.”

“and what, turn her into a dog?” jay says, edge of his lips curling up in a small smile. carlos glances up at him and notices, a blush dusting his freckled cheeks.

“maybe,” he says. “it’s stupid—”

“it might not be,” jay says. “i’m not sure how we can set it up, but, it just might work.” carlos smiles slightly.

“thanks.”

“for what? it was _your_ idea.”

“for just… being there for me, and helping me through this. i really don’t know what i did to deserve you.”

jay smiles, nudging carlos so that he sits upright again.

“you were nice to me when no one else was,” jay says. “you befriended me in a place where friendships don’t exist. you let me thoroughly have a good time when i was able to get past my father. true, mal and evie did that too, but, they don’t get me the way you do. _that’s_ what you did to deserve me.” carlos smiles, blushing again.

“stop it,” he says, his voice going soft. jay only smiles again himself, leaning in to kiss the boy sitting next to him. he stops midway, though, giving carlos the opportunity to say no if he wants to. but carlos doesn’t, instead bringing his free hand up to cup jay’s chin, pulling him in closer as he too leans in to kiss him. somewhere along the way, that hand snakes its way up into jay’s hair, his fingers running through the long brown locks, and his other hand is freed as jay instead uses both of his hands to guide carlos back down against the mattress. just as carlos feels those brown locks tickling his face, he leans out of the kiss, smiling as he softly pants for air.

“i’m still tired, you know,” he says, a bit sheepishly. jay only smiles.

“fine by me,” he says, lying down besides carlos. as the younger boy turns so that his back is facing jay, he feels a muscular arm wrap around his middle, pulling him flush against his body.

“goodnight, carlos,” jay says softly, brushing a kiss against the back of carlos’ neck. carlos smiles.

“goodnight, jay,” he says, reaching down and placing his hand atop the one of jay’s covering his stomach, lacing their fingers together.

the rest of the night, carlos only dreams of playful dogs, sweet chocolate, and a smug thief who just might have stolen his heart.


End file.
